


He's a Monster

by Midnightbytheshoreside



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, in which bill becomes human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbytheshoreside/pseuds/Midnightbytheshoreside
Summary: It's been five years since the tragic incident with dream demon Bill Cipher scarred him for life. Little did he know that at age 18, his life would be flipped over once again by the demon, now turned human due to a regretted deal. But is his life changed for better or worse?





	1. Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a fic I've been writing for a while, and is actually way older than Then Let's Make Lavender, and although in this one the chapters are still shorts like it and shall keep writing it hopefully to a conclusion. In the future, new fics will be a proper length I swear.

It has been five years since the Pine twins had their fated battle with the dream demon, Bill Cipher. Five years since that traumatic experience that nearly cost them their lives, and the lives of everyone who lives writhing gravity falls. Since they are now independent adults, although just barely since the close twins have just turned 18, they are now back in the beloved town in the Pacific Northwest to help run the mystery shack as a living. After hours of car rides, and months of anxious waiting, they finally arrive at the bus stop in Gravity falls.

"Dipper this is great! The air is just as fresh and wonderful as I remembered." Mable exclaimed, jumping around with her pink bag covered in sequins. She was so exited to be able to meet up with her best friends once again and have loads of endless fun, since now she doesn't have to wait a whole summer less year in order to meet with them.

"Yeah... Wonderful..." Said the other not so exited twin. It sure is wonderful to be back, but for him, being back is still a reminder of those horrendous days of weirdmaggedon, and the glowing yellow and malicious triangle demon that still haunts his nightmares on occasion, although not literally. "Let's just get to the shack huh? We will have time to find our friends later." 

He leads the way into the town, waving to some of the townsfolk on their way to the shack. After greeting Soos and Wendy, they go back upstairs to the room they always have shared together, and still do to this day. They start unpacking and making their side of the room fit their unique personalities once again like they do each and every year, but this time they won't have to remove the decorations. Or in Dipper's case books.

After they both got settled in and got to rest a little, the twins went downstairs only to find the shop was closing and Soos was at the door waving goodbye to Wendy before turning around and spotting the kids. "Oh hey dudes. How's it going? I was just going to go out and do a little shopping, I'll be back tonight, don't get into any sort of trouble." And with that he went out the door.

Mable and Dipper just shared a look and smiled slightly. Well, Dipper smiled slightly, Mable smiled as brightly as ever, beaming and shining like a Shooting star.

"You know what this means brobro?" She said excitedly. "Movie marathon!" She replied without even giving him a chance to speak. She ran off to prepare extra buttery popcorn and grab a bunch of movies while Dipper just sighed with a smile on his face. Mable is just a giant bundle of joy. He was about to settle in and find the perfect position on the couch for a movie marathon, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. That was an overstatement. It was more of a weak banging. Dipper just got up and went over to the door opening it "who is i--" he stops at the sight before him.

There was a tallish blond man with skin so pale it almost seemed unhealthy. Their hair was short on the bottom, the undercut being brown, with the top being longer and standing up messily, and being blond to the point of being neon yellow. They had on a simple white tee shirt and jeans, quite an unfitting outfit for a person who would be deemed quite attractive and perfect looking. When he looked up, Dipper noticed that he had a face full of freckles, looked extremely tired, but most off all that one of his eyes was a beautiful golden yellow, while the other was a dull white. The man was blind in one eye.

"Uh... Sir? Are you lost? Do you need some help?" Dipper questioned kind of nervously. He's never seen this man before in his life, and he was looking at him like he was quite disappointed already.

"Really Pine Tree? Would anyone else look like this? I'd talk about how dumb you are but I don't really have enough energy righ--" the man just slumped over in the middle of his sentence, passed out from exhaustion. 

Dipper just paused. Pine Tree? Nobody calls me Pine Tree except... He dropped the man to the ground with a noise and a thump.

"Bill!?"


	2. Friend Shipping

"But Dipper!"  
"No."  
"He's hurt! Not to mention passed out from hunger and exhaustion"  
"No."  
"He's even blind in one eye!"  
"Not my problem" The male Pine twin sighed. They've been arguing over this for the past few minuets now with an unconscious human version of Bill before them.  
"He can't even harm us; he's human now! Come on you would help anyone else!" She pleaded with her wide puppy eyes, and Dipper finally calmed down a little but still refused to agree.  
"He's our enemy, Mable! Do you remember nothing he did to us!?"  
"Yes but that was in the past. What if he's changed?"  
"What if he hasn't?"

"Well I'm willing to give the benefit of the doubt. Whether you help or not." She picks up the unconscious former demon with some difficulty and drags him onto the couch throwing a blanket over him. Dipper just sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We don't have time for this Mable. He could be faking everything! What if he kills us!" Why is he even in that form? The last question remained in his thoughts. She just ignored him and started preparing a meal for Cipher when he wakes up, so he just stayed to keep an eye on the two, especially Cipher, while keeping the other eye on the movies his twin had brought back.

Soon there was a groaning sound coming from the couch that the blonde man was laid on, followed by a sort of distressed noises and plenty of flailing. Mable just ran over to calm him down "hey, hey, hey, calm down! It's okay you're safe now." She smiled brightly as always as the confused man looked back up at her, now on the ground tangled up in a mess of blankets.

"Shooting Star?" He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer look. "Judging by the fact I don't have a gaping bullet wound or five knives in my back is Pine Tree not here?" He asked trying to sit up and jumped slightly when Dipper cleared his throat right beside him.

"No. Cause I'm not an insane demon. Why are you here Cipher!?" He yelled quite loudly causing Bill's eye to twitch as he stands up.

"Look, I'm not here to harm you kid. Just got myself in a bit of a mess. Do you have any food, I am starving and it is a new feeling I'd rather not feel." He looked around seeming annoyed that he had to turn his head drastically every single time he wants to look at something on his right. Mable just nodded happily and brought him the bowl of what looks like mac n cheese to him. The bowl was placed in front of him along with a fork, but he just looked at it with a frustrated look.

"What's wrong Bill?" Mable just asked confused as to why the hungry man wouldn't eat it right away.

He just gave a small sigh "here's the thing with having one human eye. You need two to have any depth perception." He said and reached for the fork although he just managed to poke himself with the pronged end before reaching again many times until he finally grasped onto the part he was supposed to. Next, him eating caused more annoyance to Dipper rather than the demon himself, since it took quite a few tried to get the fork in the bowl, and it made a loud noise every single time he tried to get another fork full.

"Jesus, Cipher, how did you even make it here if you're practically blind!?" He finally said after getting tired of hearing the constant noise.

"The magical art of hitchhiking and seduction." The demon replied casually, then curses when he missed the bowl completely and stabbed the fork into the table. "I think I'm done..."

"Great. Now tell us why you're here, Cipher." Dipper says impatient as always.

"Fine fine, kid, yeesh. Hold your ponies-"   
"Horses" Mable interrupts  
"Thank you Shooting star. Either way, let's just say I made a bad deal with someone, and now I have to stay in this meat sack until... Well I'll omit the details. Anyways I can see I'm annoying you, even with a lack of depth perception, so I guess I should go."

"Wait!" The female Pine yelled before running to Dipper and wrapping an arm around him so they could whisper somewhat privately. "Come on, Dipdop, we can't just chase him out! He's weak now and he needs us"  
"He didn't seem to care about that when he attacked us."  
"We should be the better people about this. Also it's your chance to finally get a date!"  
"What!?" He exclaimed loud enough for Bill to hear and Mable shushes him.  
"Or at least make a friend. Come on, this could be fun and interesting! Can we keep him pleaseeeeee?" She begged and Dipper finally gave in. After all he can't just say no to his beloved twin sister. And if Bill really is human, this actually would be a perfect time to get some revenge on the demon and pay him back for what he did, although he can never truly atone for all his sins.

"Fine. But I'm not taking care of him, and I will definitely not date him!" He got up and finally went to him room, closing the door a bit louder than he needs to.

"Well... That's step one. And I think otherwise" she giggled though without any malicious intent. This is going to be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Stupid flesh body

Bill POV

This is the dumbest thing I've ever done I should have never made that stupid deal an-- I was cut off when I felt my foot catch something metal, and suddenly the floor was much more up close and personal than I would have liked it to be. "Curse these stupid human rituals." I muttered angrily getting up and rubbing my poor nose, an extra appendage I now have to deal with as a human.

"We're just grocery shopping Bill... It's not a ritual. It's buying food." Shooting star said quite a matter of factly while she grabbed more food and put it into this dance metal utility called the 'shopping cart'.

"Well can we hurry up. This place is a network of things set up to trip people like me." I quickly manage to avoid something else after just tapping my foot on it, but then walk right into the wall. It appears the corner was further away than I thought it was. I cursed out loud, making sure however to do it in a different languages that shooting star can't understand, since last time he curse in front of dipper she hit him over the back of the head.

Shooting star just sighed. "Fine fine. Let me grab a few last items and we can go." She continued walking tossing what looks like some cuts of meat into the cart. After passing through this small isle of many long moving tables and handing someone paper in exchange for the food, we finally were able to leave and go back into the car. I instantly slumped down into the seat, glad there were no more obstacles.

"See. This is nice. I'd like to be able to do this all the time." Shooting star rolled her eyes at me as she got into the drivers seat of the car and turned the engine on.

"We really should get you a pair of glasses to fix that eyesight of yours. I'm guessing it bugs you a lot to be all seeing then suddenly have everything be blurry and confusing."

I just sighed again much louder and with a disappointed undertone. "You have no idea shooting star. No idea what so ever."

We simply made small talk until we finally arrived back at the mystery shack, and shooting star made me help her carries these weak bags of plastic filled with the previously purchased food indoors and into the fridge. It's only been a day since I got here but I've already gotten pretty used to the place. I only ran into one wall this ti-- The fridge door opens into my face-- two walls. A door and a wall.

Soos and Wendy had gotten the layout about me, and though Soos didn't seem awfully bothered on the outside Wendy clearly had other feelings, and did everything she could to avoid me. It's kind of irritating, and it's not like I could do anything to harm them, although at certain points I would really love to. Everything on this stupid planet is way too normal for my tastes. Gravity and laws and what not.

I was in the middle of complaining to my own thoughts about this planet when shooting star suddenly ran over and grabbed me by the right sleeve. "What do you want, Shooting Star?"

"We're going to watch a marathon! A series marathon on tv. It's starting soon and lasts through the night. We thought it would be super fun!" She dragged me over to the area with the chair and the tv and sat me down before giving me a little nudge, "and maybe you can get along better with dipper." 

I sighed. Pine tree was the most of my worries in this house hold. I'm almost afraid, almost, that when I'm here he'll stab me to death or shoot me with one of those firesticks. Either way there was no not agreeing to watch the 'marathon' since I was already here and shooting star has a death grip on my arm. 

When pine tree walked in he looked unamused that I was sitting there as well, that I could tell without perfect vision, but he sat down obediently as well. It is known that shooting star has some painful tricks if anyone chooses to cross her the wrong way. 

We sat there and watched the unintelligent little cartoon for hours. Honestly what is this?

"Hey hey hey. You know what's funnier than 24?" "What" "25!"

I facepalmed.

This is going to be a long night, and staying here is going to be a tough experience. Oh well. It will all be worth it.


	4. Danger on the Horizon

Dipper POV

ugh what is that noise?

I woke up to a strangely unpleasant rumbling sound radiating through the entire shack. Sighing, I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door to see what Bill was up to at this time of night, since anything strange has to be his doing, Only to find that the sound has miraculously stopped. 

That's strange...

I walk downstairs and into the living area of the shack, particularly the kitchen. "Hey Bill, what are you--" I stop when I suddenly see the scene before me. The sly little demon now turned human was holding up a wet mop dripping with a red liquid.

"Uh... Hey PineTree... Had any good dreams lately?" The obviously guilty culprit grinned somewhere between nervously and mischievously. I have him a look and sighed very exaggerated.

"Please tell me that isn't blood, or I'd have to spill some of yours." I replied bluntly and the former demon grinned.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, pine tree, it's just pomegranate juice. ShootingStar got me some to try." He stuck the mop into the sink and turned on the water after a couple of attempts. I watched in disbelief at first, but then noticed the cracked open pomegranate on the kitchen table which was currently still staining a large part of the table blood red with a giant puddle. I groaned and threw the mushed up pieces of the red fruit which must be Bill's attempt at opening the hard shelled food by himself into the trashcan. I then had to grab the table cloth and change it out, preferably to one of a much darker and Unstainable colour.

"Next time either ask for help, or just don't eat until we wake up and make something for you." I managed to find a red table cloth in a storage cabinet in the kitchen and started setting it up as Bill frowned in my peripheral vision.

"Don't talk to me like I'm just some kid. I am an ancient power unlike you have ever known." I raised an eyebrow as he said in a dark and serious tone before laughing and I must admit, he sounds much better laughing to a harmless joke rather than the destruction of our entire plain of existence.

"Look, do whatever you need I'll be upstairs working on some of the new journals I'm making, since a certain some demon burned my last two when he tried to ruin my life." I sent a half glare half joking glance at Bill who just rolled his eyes but then paused as if pondering something important.

"Hey PineTree, ShootingStar told me about this thing called a concert where you can go listen to music and it doesn't require perfect eyesight. Can we go?" The dream demon smiled almost sweetly as he looked at me, although basically with only one eye actually in my direction. 

That's strange I thought. Bill wouldn't usually want to spend time with me and I usually don't want to be within a football fields distance from the guy. I guess people really can change sometimes. Either that or this is another one of his devilish plans and I'm going to have to slay a demon in the near future. "Well... I guess. But this isn't a date or anything." What?

"Of course not kiddo. You're like. Infinitely younger than I am." He sat down onto the sofa and leaned back, crossing his legs onto the tiny table in front of him like he owns the Mystery Shack... No, more like he rules the entire world. Which might I remind you he almost did. I simply sighed and went upstairs to do what I needed to that day. 

Bill Cipher POV

Finally that kid is gone... I thought to myself and waited for the assurance of the closing of his bedroom door before standing up and going outside this time to try and draw the hologram summoning circle using the blood of the deer i had killed in the forest. I don't need a pomegranate to cover up this one, since I could just say I was hunting. 

I draw the decorative circle onto the ground in the red bodily liquid before chanting in an ancient language and causing the circle to glow blue, and for a ghostly image of a person to appear.

"Well?" The figure spoke without moving its mouth, making distorted noises due to the actual distance between the two. "How is your progress with the ... What do you call him, PINETREE?"

"Yes, yes, it's fine. We're making slow but steady progress. Don't worry, I'll meet my goal soon. He's finally talking to me without looking like he wants to stab me through the heart with a stake. I think." I replied easily. The figure nodded before simply disappearing so I could preserve what little magic I still have left after turning into a human.

Yes. Almost everything is going exactly according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramaaaaaa


	5. Night Light Hate Date

Bill POV  
REGRET. I had finally arrived at this concert with PineTree, Shooting Star having finally convinced him to go with me alone, saying she wasn't feeling so well. She sent us off with a bag of chips, a large soda to share, and to me, and encouraging wink. However, I was beginning to think making process on my relationship with Pine Tree was not worth this torture.

There were at least five hundred-no- a thousand screaming teenage girls jumping around, screaming to the songs the boy band on stage played. I also do mean screaming, it's like in the last few hundred years the human race had suddenly lost its ability to stay on pitch and sound nice when making noise. I couldn't move because it was so crowded and nobody was looking at where they're going, only at the apparently so attractive guys on stage. What was their name, one defection? Whatever.

I looked over and spotted that the male Pines twin was having about just as much fun as I was. He had his hat pulled down slightly more to block the flashing lights that we're going everywhere all over the dirty field we were standing in, and looked like he wanted to punch the Blonde next to him that constantly bumped into him while jumping up and down, off beat to the music.

Suddenly the kid, now adult, seemed to perk up as a lightbulb went off in his head. He grabbed my arm and with some effort we finally made it out of the mass of hormones. "Look I can tell you're enjoying this about as little as I am, so how about we ditch this place and I'll go get you some ice cream."

I perked up at this deal. Humans have not created many goods things. Guns, nuclear bombs, drugs, a collection of high tech sex toys. Babies. White girls. But one thing they did do correctly was their sweet frozen delights. So of course my answer was a definite yes complemented with a head nod wild enough to be in a low key metal rock band.

I watched as Pine Tree slowly smiled and dragged me back to the truck by the wrist. Well at least it's an improvement from seeming like I'm the spawn of Satan that would burn him to ashes if he touched me... I'm not anymore anyways.

We got into the car, him driving of course, and made our way around the multiple tiny cars in the Pine's large red pick up truck, and drive out onto the street until PineTree found a good ice cream place that we managed to settle down in. He got a triple chocolate with marshmallows on top, and I got my personal favorite from the few times I have had human food, coffee with caramel sauce on top.

"So... Um... How's life been treating ya?" I asked kind of awkwardly. I wanted to slap myself for how hesitant and probably stupid I sounded. I've never been that way before, these dumb human emotions must have started messing with me.

"We'll ever since you destroyed nearly the entire city and tried to turn everyone into stone and rule the world, I've been pretty paranoid." He gave me the look. "Offense intended."

I simply shrugged in reply, although to be honest his reply did sting a little bit. "Offense taken," I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and crossed my legs. "That was many, many years ago however. At least relative to your time I'm assuming. So why still be so asinine about it? Can't you see I've obviously changed?" I tried to say in my sweetest voice, but was met with an incredulous look from the man.

"No. You have not. Just because you're human and can't use enough magic to harm everyone does not mean you're not the same annoying demonic brat that tried to ruin my life". To that I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"You're giving yourself too much credit, kid. I was not there to specifically just ruin your life. I was just trying to liberate your plane of existence."

"Yeah. So have many other dictators that killed thousands of people."

I sighed. There's just no getting through to this kid. I finished my ice cream and headed outside, PineTree right after me. We ended up taking a walk in the nearby moonlit forest since it was still quite a while until ShootingStar expects us back home. It wasn't a particularly good walk, I tripped many times and even fell once to my dismay.

"PineTree..." I began hesitantly as he turned to me "can I... Hold your hand. Not suggesting anything. Just for balance. Or shooting Star would have to clean all the dirt I gather from falling when we get home."

I can see him rolling his eyes and I was ready to just get on with the walk, since that was a stupid idea, but I soon felt his hand in mine as he led me through the forest. He steadied me every single time I tripped, and the entire trip was silent except for the noises of nature at night surrounding us.

For once I just wished life was always this simple.


	6. Predator and Prey

Dipper POV

I finally managed to load the last duffle bag, Bill's new yellow triangle patterned one, into the back of the car. I walked into the drivers seat and sat down after clipping in my seatbelt and smiling slightly at the dream demon next to me, now with his new pair of brilliant gold glasses. Not real gold of course. It had been almost a month since our walk in the forest, and I have already gotten used to having him around. You couldn't even say more than gotten used to. Either way, Mable finally decided it was time that we went on a hunting trip together, since I used to go all the time by myself.

"You ready to go Bill?" I asked, tossing the keys into the air and recatching them for entertainment as he rolled his eyes.

"I have been sitting here for about a half an hour, yes of course I'm ready to go PineTree." He replied and sat back, lifting his legs up and crossing them at the ankles on top of the front part of the car behind the windshield. I finally noticed that he was wearing a yellow dress with white tights, black flats, and a knitted yellow sweater. I gave him a slightly strange look which he returned. "What?"

"I just... I thought you were a male. I mean like, it's fine for boys to wear skirts and all but... Aren't you afraid of compromising your masculinity?" I asked carefully and received a shrug in return from the nonchalant man.

"I can be whatever I want to be. I simply chose a male body this time. What, do you not like it?" He seemed to stare and I just swallowed and put the keys into the car to start driving us to the hunting camp site.

After a few hours, we finally arrived, and I set up the tent we were going to stay in while bill grabbed the rest of our luggage. We set out the pot with the boiling water and ramen, since it was obvious nothing was going to get caught on the first day, considering it was already past sunset. 

"Hey Bill. Can you go out and grab some fire wood for us so we can cook the noodles? I'll go get the water." I went and picked up a bucket as Bill sighed then nodded slightly and walked off into the darkness."you might wanna take a flashlight!" I yelled after him but he was already gone and I just shook my head. Maybe he can light a fire with his magic or something of the sort.

It had been about thirty minutes without any scene from the dream demon, and I am beginning to wonder where he could have gone. It shouldn't be that hard to find firewood, we were in the middle of a forest after all. I started to worry about all the different thing that could have happened to him after another ten minutes.

What if he got lost? What if he got kidnapped by someone? I finally decided it would be better to call someone to search for him than do anything by myself. If both of us were lost, there'd be nobody else to help. I picked up the brochure to call them number when something on it made me freeze.

'Warning. Do not leave camp sites. Forest is habitat to wolves.'

Oh **** **** *** *******. (Let your imagination roam.)

The correct course of action was probably to call the authorities, but I simply didn't have time. Bill had to have been out there for 45 minutes now, and I'm hoping he is not currently a lifeless pile of bones. I had just started to like him enough to consider him one of my best friends, and the former demon may be powerful, but he doesn't have enough magic to hold off a pack of wolves.

I grabbed one of the hunting guns and a flashlight and ran off in the direction Bill had gone to collet the firewood.

"Bill!?Bill! Are you out there!?" I called out while moving, and was greeted with a distant noise of screaming in another language. I ran towards it to find a group of wolves surrounding an injured Bill who had managed to climb into a tree to try to avoid the hungry predators.

I loaded the gun before the wolves could realize I was there, and aimed it at them while they turned around, eyes seeming to glow in the dark. This was a bad idea. I simply kept up a brave front, and the wolves did not attack, knowing if I shot from this distance any one of them would certainly die. They may be glorified dogs, but they are not completely brainless.

"Bill. I need you to climb down slowly and start backing up to get to camp." I said slowly then glanced up, expecting him to be running for his life, but he was staring right back at me.

"And you?" He seemed to be trying to stay calm, though even I could hear the alarm in his voice.

I shrugged slightly "I'll come up with a plan. I always do." I watched as he frowned. Suddenly he just sighed loudly and released one hand from the tree, which lit up with blue fire and shot it towards the pack of now terrified wolves. 

"Catch me PineTree!" He yelled before jumping down at me, causing me to drop the gun to catch the quickly falling man. I picked the gun back up with one hand and handed Bill the flashlight before running off back to camp while the wolves were still distracted by Bill's magical flames. I quickly threw him into the car and drove off. The luggage was not worth risking out lives, and currently old Cipher didn't look too good and is staining the seats of the car red.

Once we reached the shack, I haphazardly parked the car and carried Bill to the door, ignoring how dirty my clothes now are and knocked, or more like slammed my fist against the door repeatedly.

It was easy to say Mable had never looked more surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my hand slipped.


	7. I Would Have Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more premade chapter after this, but after that I'm going to have to start pumping out those chapters again >

Bill POV

I woke up to a disgusting sterile smell and many loud beeping noises in my ear, a scene that in all my years I have not had to experience. I tried to sit up but it just felt like someone was digging large blades into several parts of my currently fragile body, so I simply groaned out loud and lied back down and relaxed.

"Bill? Oh thank goodness you're okay! We were worried you know, I didn't expect you two to come bursting in the door that late at night and for you to have so many sever injuries, who would!" A high pitched voice rang out in the room I was in and I almost wanted to cover my ears since every noise was too much right now. Shooting Star seemed to get the hint and lowered her voice by a couple scores of decibels. "I'll go grab Dipper and some ice cream for you, okay?" She half whispered before I hear a screeching noise of the chair legs being scraped against the floor, footsteps, and a soft closing of a door.

I finally let out a deep breath and mentally facepalmed. What was I thinking? Why was I trying so hard to play hero? But my near death experience was not the thing that I feared most at this very moment as I lied in what I have put together is a hospital bed. Why didn't I let Pine Tree die? It would have been the easiest thing I'd ever done. I could have ran away like he told me to and let him take the brute of the damage, but for some reason I'm that moment I didn't want to. Curse this stupid human brain and it's stupid emotions. 

I was just wallowing in my own sense of dread before the door swung open with a slam and I had to wince for my poor ears. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pine Tree walk in up to the edge of my bed looking a cross between worried, sad, and furious for some reason.

"Do you not read things!? Why were you out for so long!? Are you okay!? And why didn't you scream or something when you saw wolves!?" He burst out in rapid fire as I just groaned again and moved my hand up with my index finger held out to make him shut up.

"No, wood, no, did you want me to die faster?" I answered slowly and curtly before putting my hand back down and sighing. "You're very loud."

"Says the one who's usually practically screaming all the time and seems like they're constantly running on adrenaline and several cups of coffee." Pine Tree retorted shortly and I turned and glared at him in the most menacing way possible in my current predicament.

"I just got mauled by wolves. Give me a break, Dipper." I said then stopped glaring when the Pines twins gave me a confused look. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I held a hand up to it and checked just to make sure.

"You used my name." Pine Tree muttered still seemingly in shock as I simply shrugged in reply to his 'new' discovery.

"It's your name. Of course I can use it. Just because I gave you a nick name to your nick name, doesn't mean I'd never use your real name. I'll call you whatever I please, dipshit." I heard Shooting Star giggle a bit at the pun on Pine Tree name as he made a small displeased noise and sat down on one of the uncomfortable looking white plastic hospital chairs and the female pine twin pressed a button on the hospital bed to make it so that I was sitting in an upright position. She than handed me an ice cream cone filled with rainbow coloured ice cream which I took slowly and carefully before I started eating it with he same amount of caution.

"Are you sure it's healthy to eat ice cream as my first meal after waking up?" I gave Shooting star a quizzical look as I continued to lick my ice cream.

"You almost got killed by wolves. Yolo Bill. Well... Not exactly in your weird immortal lifespan, but you know what I mean right?" I nodded and just slowly finished my ice cream as she leaves to go back to work at the mystery shack. Somebody had to continue to work at the place, since I'm guessing hospitals aren't cheap in this country. I felt a twinge of guilt, and wanted to kick myself for it.

"How long have I been in here, Pine Tree?" I asked after a long period of silence and he finally looked in my general direction.

"Two days. You passed out right after we reached the mystery shack and Mable had to frantically call an ambulance. They got you here and hooked you up to all these machines before stitching up the worst of your injuries..." He seemed to shrink slightly "there was a moment when... When they thought you wouldn't actually make it. I realized.... I would have actually missed your annoying presence if you weren't around any more." He looked embarrassed and I could see the slight pink on his cheeks even with my horrible eye sight.

"... This sentiment is unlike you Pine Tree. A week ago you would have thrown me down the nearest well if I touched you." I grinned like how I usually would and Pine Tree just sighed and looked like he wanted to punch me in the face again. There's the Dipper I know.

"You're insufferable Bill. Just promise you won't jump into situations like this again okay? You're not immortal anymore right now." He looked away and I just smiled as genuinely as I could. "Fine pine tree."

My fingers were crossed under the blanket.


	8. Betrayal

Dipper POV

"Thank you and come again, to the amazing shack of mystery!" I said as the bell signaled another satisfied customer leaving the shack. It was getting late into the afternoon, and the shack was starting to look more like a cabin from a horror movie as the sun slowly set and casted large shadows everywhere upon the wooden floorboards. Since customers stopped arriving, I decided it would be a good time to finally close up shop.

And maybe go visit Bill.

I sighed heavily and shook my head at the thought.

It has been almost a week and a half since the 'little' incident with the wolves happened, and Bill has been recovering slowly in the hospital. I would get to pick him up tomorrow and finally bring him home, but why would anyone even want to. 

I frowned and started sweeping a little, remembering all the things that creepy all powerful demon had done to me in the past, and all the ways he had hurt me and my family, but those memories had faded somewhat. They got more and more replaced by this more pleasant human version of the dream demon, and all I could see was the dorky smile when he did something he didn't know he was not supposed to do, the loud and obnoxious complaints about being mortal, and his near fixation for ice cream, a newly discovered favorite. I could almost picture the weird gold and pine tree themed clothing he wears, his bright blonde hair, his one weird yellow eye...

I suddenly stiffened again. His one yellow eye. A vivid recent memory came flooding back from a few weeks ago.

"Bill." Dipper sighed annoyed "why in the world is there a dead deer near our house with a pile of blood, and where is my hunting gun." He tapped his foot impatiently as he glared at the unamused demon before him tossing a cup repeatedly into the air in boredom as Mable was out getting prepared for them to pull out some old artifacts from the shack storage without anything falling on them in the process.

"I went hunting for a little, Pine Tree. I'm still my own person, and I can go out and do things. Your gun is lying around somewhere in the shack, just go find it." He didn't even look at Dipper and just focused half heartedly on flipping the cup. Dipper growled slightly and just facepalmed with exasperation and left the insufferable creature alone to his useless tasks.

I didn't even think to question him then, he was getting on my nerves to bad I just wanted to lock him in a closet and never let him out. Now, however, the single debatable question lingered on my mine.

How did he go hunting with only one eye?

The former demon's eyesight was so terrible, he needed people to hold his hands while taking leisurely strolls through the woods, and for Mable to have to tell him how far something was to grab it, and walk on his blind side so he does not accidentally fall of a cliff or damage someone's car. He hates doing any activity that related to his visually impaired issues, and even refused to get glasses due to the fact they were 'unintelligent mortal creations unbefitting for an all powerful being'.

The ground under my feet was creaking from the fast paced walking I was doing back and in the main shack room, questions running through my head faster than I can answer them. I finally shook my head and decided there was no use questioning it. I'll just wait until Mable brings him back tomorrow, but until then I guess... I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

A day later   
Bills POV

I finally managed to take down that deer, after many missed shots into the wilderness, thanks to this stupid eye, but unfortunately this was necessary. I went over and dragged the deceased deer closer to the shack to avoid being mauled by something again, as many a painful reminder is still left upon my mortal body from the last time I was alone in a forest.

I took the blood and did the same ritual from just a few days after I appeared at the Pines house hold, and watched slowly as the dark, shadowy hologram de formed again.

"He--"

"Where were you!?" The distorted voice boomed out from the projection making me want to cover my ears and just destroy the hologram.

"I was in a hospital, mind you. " I snapped slightly and crossed my arms despite the slightly pain that came with the motion,

"It has been weeks. When are you going to accomplish your mission? It is not that difficult."

"Oh, says you. It's not easy to kill somebody when you have them and their twin constantly looking over your shoulder! Even more now that I'm injured, and for some reason they care." He faded off a little at the end there, as the hologram seemed to shake with annoyance.

"If you start growing soft, we will never achieve our goal!" The voice roared out again and I just got a little angry and walked right up to the hologram 

"Whatever, you heartless thing! You don't know what it's like over here, so I don't want to hear you talking about my current state of emotions!"

"You didn't used to even have emo--" The annoying voice was cut short and the hologram fizzed out when I cut short the transmission by ruining the magic circle of blood on the ground and huffed, steaming in my own annoyance until I heard a worried high pitched voice behind me.

"Bill?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm sorry did my hand slip again.
> 
> TIME FOR ANGST WRITING.


	9. Pariah

Dipper POV.

 

I can't believe it. I just can't believe him.

 

I paced back and forth considering wha just happened while my twin sister still stood next to that traitorous bastard sitting in his chair, pretending to be guilty. "I can't believe this. I really can't. I have no idea why you're still in our house." He snapped which made Bill visibly shrink down further into the chair.

 

"Look, maybe we could let him explain?" Mable spoke up for the silent demon. "Give him a chance...?"

 

I just shook my head and stopped walking, turning on my sister and the demon. "You don't even believe that yourself."

 

"Sure I do!" She replied but obviously had a hint of doubt sprinkled throughout her voice.

 

"No you don't. I ran down the stairs after hearing you smacking him into the next dimension." I said casually as Mable just shrugged, and Bill gently held a hand to his cheek as if remembering that memory with a sour look on his face.

 

Mable turned towards the demon with a remotely apologetic look, then nudged him to prompt him into talking. However, he did not seem to want any part of this conversation, but he sighed and began speaking anyways.

 

"Nothing. Whatever. I can't explain myself. I made a deal with someone in order to kill you, some supernatural creature whose family you accidentally killed on a trip or something. You just had to be dead, and I get your soul after wards, however, they made a condition. I had to be human when doing it so there are none of those 'I don't have a physical form' complications and to keep it low profile." As he spoke I could feel myself getting more and more pissed off, and if my sister was not completely against violence I probably would have grabbed the kitchen knife and brought matters into my own hands. Bill seemed to notice this and he looked up to continue.

 

"I was going to do it, but I just..." He dropped off again for a moment. "I don't know. I don't understand but... I couldn't do it. I don't want to anymore." 

 

I scoffed. What did he think I was, stupid? I'm never falling for that trick again. "I'd sooner believe that the devil is a good man than believe anything you say again."

 

"Then what. Are you going to kill me? I will die eventually anyways, I can't leave this body until I kill you and I'm not going to do it." He attempted to glare but it was very obvious that he was upset, so I just rolled my eyes again.

 

"Like I wouldn't believe that. I won't kill you cause then that would make me just as bad as you, but I don't ever want to see you ever again." Mable looked like she wanted to object but then say anything, and Bill simply stood up and started to walk out without another word, somehow to my annoyance.

 

"Are you sure we can just let him walk out like that? He's no accustomed to human life yet, who knows what is going to happen?" She tried but she knew I was not going to have any of it, what happens to Bill is none of my concern anymore.

 

I couldn't help however but glance out the window at Bill's retreating form, but shook my head to clear it. "It does not matter to me what so ever what happens to that demon."

 

"Former. Demon. And no matter what you say, Dip, I know you are still upset over what happened. Twin sense." She scooted closer and placed a hand reassuringly on my shoulder. "Despite what you think, you buys were growing into quite close friends.

 

"Yeah, well life just sucks doesn't it" I said bitterly before rubbing the bridge of my nose, "I'm going to go to my room. Just don't bother me for a while, I'll be down for dinner, whenever or whatever that is." I saw the disappointed loo on Mable's face but I simply could not handle anything else right now.

 

I walked up the stairs and unlocked then opened the plain door to my room, basically flopping down onto my bed, but instantly regretted it as I had a harder mattress and it knocked all the airs out of my lungs. It seems today was just going to be a day of regrets.

After simply lying there for a few minutes I inevitably started thinking about Bill again. He almost seemed friendly, like he was really going to become a close friend that they could hang out with and stay around he house, but like with many other things I was wrong again.

 

I sighed. "Oh well." I said into nothing, "at least I don't have someone to worry about now..." He said more to reassure yourself, but he realized that there was a lonely feeling in the house I knew would be there. Suddenly wished he hadn't told Bill to be quiet so much while he was here, he was starting to hate all the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter; I'm sure the next one will be longer!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
